


Needles

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a manipulative little shit, Christmas OTP Challenge, Christmas Tree, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Nakedness, Puppy eyes, Sweaters, a bit dirty, acutely cute, but we all love him anyway, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No Cas, we won't buy a real tree!" Dean crossed his arms, huffing stubbornly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5 Buying the christmas tree

"No Cas, we won't buy a real tree!" Dean crossed his arms, huffing stubbornly.

Castiel looked at him with his big blue eyes, making a sad face but damn it, Dean was not going to buy a real spruce only to be forced to clean up the constantly falling needles every five minutes because Cas would surely continue his puppy-eyes pleading strategy, sitting comfortably on the couch in his stupid, ugly, oversized sweater, maybe even  **only** in this fucking sweater, and watching Dean take care of the mess.

"No! You know I hate the cleaning!" Dean's face went red, halfly because he was raising his voice in the middle of a crowded market and halfly because he just could already smell his defeat.

Castiel held his gaze for a while longer and then... turned his head away.  
"Fine, Dean." his voice was neutral. "As you wish."

He didn't sound particularly sad. In fact he sounded totally emotionless. Dean felt his heart sink as Castiel pushed their shopping cart walking towards the decorations section, as if nothing had happened.

***

Castiel was sprawled on the sofa with a book and a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. His favourite christmas sweater was keeping him warm and cosy enough to give up on all the unnecessary parts of the clothing and it was so comfortable he decided to get Dean one as a present to let him experience the blessing it was. He raised his head a little to look at Dean from above the pages of his novel.

A smug smirk appeared on Castiel's face as he stretched out his bare leg to playfully nudge Dean's perky ass jutting in front of him as Dean kneeled down to take care of the freshly fallen needles. Ah yes, the sweater would definitely improve the perspective.

In his humble opinion the cleaning was always the best thing about real christmas trees.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated :D  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
